


May 1, 2018

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: The third Sammiversary doesn't go according to plan.





	May 1, 2018

**Author's Note:**

> I know the show is going to either do this a thousand times better than I can OR retcon it, so I wanted to get it written before the next episode.

Sammy isn't in when Ben arrives at the studio. But that's usual. Ben's typically early while Sammy is typically right on time. What isn't usual is the persistent blink of the station's voicemail. There'd been no messages when Ben came in, he's sure of it, but between getting a cup of coffee and turning back around, someone had called. Without the phone ringing at all. A heavy forboding settles in Ben's stomach as he strides to the machine, an old out-dated thing that still uses cassettes. Just like everything else in the station. He swallows hard as he presses play.

"Hey, Ben." Sammy's voice is clear, as if he's standing in the office with Ben instead of talking to a machine. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd try to talk me out of it, but I won't make it in today. I'm. I'm going after Jack, Ben. And when I'm gone I want you to promise me, promise me, you'll find a way to close off the void. Save Cecil, Ben. Jack and I," his voice cracks and Ben wants to rush forward and hug him but he isn't there. "Jack and I'll be fine, but you have to save the town. That's what you're meant to do."

Ben's eyes sting. He wants to yell, to argue, to shake sense into Sammy. But Sammy isn't there.

"Goodbye, Ben." Sammy's crying now, voice choking on his words. "It's been a great three years and," he clears his throat. "And I'm glad I got to work with you. I love you, man. Goodbye."

The message ends and Ben stands there, holding his coffee cup so tight he's sure its about to shatter in his grip, staring at the machine. He wills the phone to ring again, but the silence just stretches on.

Sammy Stevens is gone.


End file.
